


water

by gobokdong



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, campey, uhh social media au ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobokdong/pseuds/gobokdong
Summary: jaebum falls in love in the back seat of an uber





	water

**Author's Note:**

> okay! this is just some random one-shot i put together for valentines day. it's sort of cringe and was just written because i wanted jinyoung as a vlogger to be honest. but thanks for Adri for editing this mess real quick and for pepijr for giving me some ideas!

jaebum isn’t fazed when jackson pushes him into the back of the uber - drunken laughter spilling from his lips as he continued sliding into the back seat. his eyes lazily darted to his friends sitting beside them, the group chatting amongst themselves as one of them slurred the address to some taco place on the other side of town. the young man, however, found himself uninterested in the conversation between jackson and youngjae, turning his attention to his phone instead as he sloppily scrolls through his busy twitter feed. 

suddenly, a notification appeared in the corner of his blaring screen just as he was about to retweet some lame ass meme, signaling that the user peachjaam has begun a livestream. while jaebum could usually care less about some random person’s livestream, he remembered that peachjaam was sort of cute based on some photos he came across his feed in the past, the male’s thumb hovered over the notification in thought. they still had about ten minutes before they made it to the taco joint anyway so it wouldn’t hurt to tune in for a moment or two.

tapping on the notification, jaebum is met with the sight of peachjaam sitting in the middle of a poorly lighted room and with the other male’s face filling up the screen of his phone, the lighting from the video was just enough to light up some of the darkness in the back of the car.

there’s a few moments of silence as peachjamm waited for a few more users to enter his stream before he decided it was filled enough for him to begin.

“hey guys, it’s me jinyoung. i know it’s been like three weeks since i updated you on anything, but i know that some of you guys already know what this live stream is about.” even through jaebum’s cracked screen, it was evident that the slender young man was upset with his pink, plush lips were drawn into a pout as he relieves a heavy sigh into the camera. unfortunately, jaebum was surely not one of these people who kept up with the younger male’s personal life. grantedly, he had only followed jinyoung cause he was a cute twink who more than occasionally posted suggestive pictures of himself. he certainly didn’t expect catching a glimpse of the young man’s personal drama.

“hyunwoo and i broke up... and though i know some of you want to go on instagram and send him death threats, please don’t. this is an update that i’ll be closing our shared vlog channel so please don’t expect updates from there anymore.”

hyunwoo - that name sounded familiar, but jaebum couldn't put a finger on where he remembered it from until jackson blurted in recognition over jaebum’s shoulder, his friend glancing at the screen. ”dude, isn’t that hyunwoo’s ex? i heard from jooheon that the break up was pretty messy.“

“you know this kid?” jaebum’s question spilled out of his mouth with very little grace causing jackson to snort in amusement. “sort of. i just know his ex. i did a collab with hyunwoo for the channel like a month ago -- but dude, what the fuck? you didn’t even watch it?” jackson didn’t even give jaebum a chance to defend himself and swiftly threw a jab at the other’s shoulder.

“i don’t have time to watch all of your shitty fitness videos. you know i’m recording for the new album right now.” the complaint is one that spills from jaebum’s lips often causing jackson to, by nature, immediately mock jaebum’s words as soon as they left his mouth.

“yeah, okay. whatever, we get it! you’re a tortured artist who doesn’t even have time to support your only best friend’s channel.” jackson whined childishly much to the older male’s annoyance. but choosing to ignore the complaints that came from fitness vlogger with a clenched jaw, jaebum turned his attention back to his screen mentally promising himself to punch jackson later for distracting him. what jaebum didn’t expect to see, however, was jinyoung in tears on his screen, the younger male close to sobs as he continued to speak to his followers.

god, jaebum groaned, a heavy sigh ready to leave his chest in sympathy. how is it that jinyoung still had the ability to look cute even with tears in his eyes? Without even thinking twice about it, jaebum found his fingers hovering over his opened keyboard, quickly typing out a message and hitting send.

captdef: don’t cry over him. u deserve better.

and while it’s highly unlikely, jaebum could have sworn that his comment was the one that made the vlogger crack a watery smile.

\-- 

the sounds of nora and odd fighting had woken up jaebum and without even being awake for more than a second, he could already feel the humidity in the air growing more unbearable as the minutes ticked by. well, there was no point in going to the gym when he was already sweating just from getting up. 

clumsily searching for his phone throughout his blankets and trumpiently smiled once he had located it, jaebum clicked his tongue as he began to shift through the various notifications he had accumulated throughout the night. it wasn’t until when a familiar username popped up that jaebum began to really pay attention.

peachjaam: so is ‘better’ your middle name ? or a nickname ?

now jaebum has had his fair share of odd messages as it comes with allowing yourself to be in the public eye often ( though be it, youtube was different from normal media as fans seem to feel closer to you and thus, felt more comfortable in sending any sort of random messages ). but this one made jaebum, honestly, somewhat flustered. should he have understood what jinyoung was saying? or maybe the message was meant for someone else instead? unable to decipher what the other was referring to, a frustrated grunt left jaebum’s throat as he fell back onto his bed. with his phone held high above his head with a rather pensive look on his face, the producer struggled to find the right words to send to jinyoung and after what seemed like hours, sent the simplest answer in response.

captdef: wym ?

\--  
It was only after jaebum has showered and eaten a nutritious breakfast of some cold dumplings from yesterday afternoon’s take out when he gets a response from jinyoung. and for some reason, he found himself holding his breath as his thumb hovered over the notification button with butterflies or something along the lines growing in the pit of his stomach.

peachjaam: well you said i deserve ‘better’ right ?  
peachjaam: care to show me what ‘better’ entails ? ;)

as jaebum read over the texts, he couldn’t help but have an air of disbelief surround him. after all, it’s a bit ridiculous that a random comment he made on some livestream could lead to a flirty conversation with the one who starred in it. but if this would lead to him to eventually sleep with jinyoung, who was he to complain? it was at this point that jaebum threw whatever caution he had to hell and began to tap in his reply.

captdef: i can show you a better time than your ex for sure.  
captdef: i’m doing some event in downtown tonight. hmu? 

a minute later, jinyoung replied with various emojis that jaebum couldn’t care to solve, but had to assume that it was something positive.

\--

jaebum stopped paying attention to the music as soon as he got off the stage, the beat fading into the distance as he laid back against one of the couches in the vip area. an aloof expression was evident on his face as he rode off the high of his performance, his lips twisting into a crooked smile every time he caught a pair of eyes staring at him.

the adrenaline that followed a performance was something that jaebum couldn’t explain, the closest being that it caused the singer to be coated in a cocky aura that’s difficult to shake off afterwards. the high was more addicting than any other substance available and it was the only thing able to sate jaebum at times.

“jaebum, aren’t you going to dance?” mark mused from his spot under jackson’s arm though his expression quickly turned into a grimace every time jackson poured him another shot.

“no, not toni-” jaebum was interrupted before he had a chance to finish his sentence when a slender and lanky young man comes running into their vip section, a cheshire-like grin on his lips as he barged into the conversation. “did you guys see who’s here? i thought he stopped clubbing ever since he got some kind of brand deal, but i just saw him dancing with sunbin down below!” 

“huh? who’s dancing with sunbin?” youngjae chimed in, finally looking up from his phone for the first time since they ordered their drinks. 

bambam’s eyes brighten up immediately, enjoying the chance to be the first one to give out new gossip information to the group. “jinyoung park is! i remember on his new years vlog he said something about trying to stop clubbing to keep a clean image for his sponsorship, but he’s here! i wonder why--”

and while jaebum tried to hide his interest in this new information, his friends were able to quickly catch on as he noticed a sly expression appear on jackson’s face. “ oooh, i think i know why jinyoung’s here.” jackson remarked rather smugly, the usual puppy-like grin seemingly more akin to a cat that has corned a canary. “jaebum over here was checkin’ out his livestream last night and shot him a message. and knowing jaebum, jinyoung’’s probably here to see him.”

“is that why you’re not out there dancing tonight? usually, you’re already buying some girl a drink right now. “ mark added with a teasing smile of his own, never losing an opportunity to take a jab at one of his friends. mimicking the singer’s tone of voice, mark recites the other’s words by heart. “are you thirsty? oppa’s got you covered, babe.” 

the group erupted in laughter, the noise only growing louder when jaebum threw one of the couch pillows at mark.

\---

it’s only when the drinks started to slow and the ambience of the club started to calm that jaebum got a notification on his phone. 

peachjaam: come and swim with me  
peachjaam: the water feels fine.

the chase never seems to end with jinyoung. but jaebum can’t seem to mind as it’s vastly more interesting than any of the past hookups he has experienced. and without missing a beat, jaebum stood up from where he was sitting and made his way out of the vip area. 

\---

jaebum’s well aware that the pool was disclosed from the public during the evening; and he knows that there’s a chance of them getting caught, but the anticipation of seeing jinyoung in person was well worth any of the flack he’d get from some stupid gossip show on youtube.

when he arrived at the top floor of the club, he immediately spotted jinyoung lounging beside the hot tub, the other man seemingly immersed in his phone. it didn’t seem like he noticed jaebum’s arrival quite yet so using this opportunity, the older male quickly began to climb the fence before landing rather clumsily on the other side.

the thump he made as he landed caused jinyoung to hastily look up from his phone, the panic that was evident in his face soon leaving once he realized that it was only jaebum. unable to hold in his laughter, jaebum swiftly took off his jeans before he sat down next to jinyoung with an amused grin on his lips.

it’s quiet for a moment. the air between jaebum and jinyoung is thick and somewhat suffocating as the playful words that they shared over texts this morning are unable to leave their mouths when face to face now.

however, it was jinyoung who broke the silence - not with words but with a rush of action as he runs to the pool with childish glee. he looked back at jaebum with an unreadable smile before calling out to him.

“come on and catch me. show me the ‘better’ time you promised me last night.” he taunted before laughing and jumping into the pool with a recklessness one rarely sees outside of childhood.

even as jaebum watched jinyoung jump into the pool, he found himself hesitating at the edge. wary as he watched jinyoung disappear deeper and deeper into the water, it was like the younger’s laughter was drawing him in like a siren. It’s not a moment later when jaebum jumped into the pool himself, shivering at the cool water mixed with the crisp night air. 

jinyoung has long since disappeared underneath the water but jaebum can hear the faint sound of his laughter from a distant. his strokes across the pool are large and clumsy as he searched for jinyoung - only slowing when he heard a soft gasp of air a few feet away from him.

a mop of black hair appeared and jaebum couldn’t contain the wolfish smile on his lips from appearing as he swiftly made his way towards jinyoung.

it took a few moments, but soon enough, jinyoung was only an arm length’s away. jaebum takes this chance to grab ahold of jinyoung and pulls him closer to himself. boyish laughter filled the air between the two of them as the adrenaline pumping through jaebum’s blood comes to a stop and he finally allows himself to catch his breath that he unknowingly had been holding in.  
jaebum’s grip on jinyoung’s waist loosens as the two calm down from their laughter, the childish game bringing a lightness in the air and smiles onto their lips. jinyoung’s fingers are delicate as they found a home underneath jaebum’s jawline - the space between their bodies shrinking as jinyoung wordlessly pulled him closer. 

the scent of chlorine on their skin was almost intoxicating, but it was the innocence of this moment that surprises jaebum the most; the anticipation of just a simple kiss brings on an odd sense of nervousness to jaebum’s stomach and he wonders why this is so different from his other hookups in the past. but at the same time, he knows it couldn’t last. this moment couldn’t last forever. 

with bated breath, jaebum pushed aside his nerves and pressed his lips against jinyoung’s. the kiss is timid only for a moment before jinyoung returns the kiss with more force, pulling jaebum deeper into a liplock. breaking apart but throwing his arms around jaebum’s wide shoulders - a coy grin appearing on his lips as drew jaebum into his body. 

“you’re sweet but you don’t need to hold back, i can handle it.” jinyoung teased.

jaebum groaned - leaning down to press his lips against jinyoung once more but a loud voice shocks him from continuing.

a bright light flashed towards them before the voice behind it yelled. “hey! you’re not supposed to be out here!”

there’s only a second of silence before jaebum cursed, gripping jinyoung’s wrist and pulling them away from the pool as they grabbed their stuff and tried to make their escape.

they were barely able to dash away from the security guard with their possessions in tow but as jaebum clumsy followed jinyoung into the backseat of some uber, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of fondness grow as jinyoung smiled up at him. 

as the car pulled away from the club, jaebum smiled cheekily as he glanced at jinyoung once more. “was this better than your usual night out?“


End file.
